


Missing Green

by raspberry_reef



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Red's pov, mostly an attempt to write in a different style, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Green is still in Kalos so Red has to listen to his own thoughts.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are two potential endings, but they're not "canon." Just some ideas I had. I would really appreciate feedback especially on the style. You can be critical, I promise I don’t bite.

When they last spoke, Red lingered on Green’s every word. He thought it was because Green didn’t say many.

When Green introduced the Kalos kids on a video call, Red could only remember how Green’s face glowed with pride. He thought it was because Green didn’t smile often.

When Red finally admitted to himself that he missed Green, he thought it was because Green was his best friend.

Is that why he’s broken into Green’s bedroom?

Red lays on Green’s bed. 

It’s not supposed to be like this. Red’s supposed to be competitive, demand battles, train in anticipation. He’s not supposed to want hand-holding and cuddles. It takes every ounce of self-control Red has to not wrap himself under the covers.

He wants to forget, to go back to when Green was talking about going to Kalos and Red saw him as a best friend so he urged Green to go and Green said thanks and held his shoulder and-

Red punches the wall.

His self-control has left him and he’s curled up in the bed, taking in the half-faded scent and running his hands over the shallow indents because of course Green would sleep in the same position every night.

He feels pathetic. Green’s somewhere out in Kalos having grand adventures and making new friends while Red can’t even manage the Gym like Green asked him to because everytime he sees and hears the hologram, he wants to cry and trample the machine to pieces.

He wonders if Green misses him-no, he can’t go that route-he thinks instead of what Green has said to the Kalos kids (what were their names again?). He wishes he had listened a bit more during that video call. Does Green talk about him? Does Green say he’s strong? Probably. The thought makes him frown. 

Everyone says he’s a bad liar, and yet Red manages to fool himself into thinking he doesn’t love Green for years. The reality trickles on him, incessant drops of water on his head but he refuses to budge until he’s drowning in a pool of lost time and the only thing that can save him is a confession but he can’t speak because his lungs are filled with water. In the inundating darkness, he believes he can see a hand reach into the water and can hear the sound of his name.


	2. Potential Endings

Red is not imagining it. He  _ does _ hear his name. Multiple times.

He’s been sleeping. He opens his eyes. Green is standing next to the bed, arms crossed, amusement written all over his face. He asks Red a question, but Red doesn’t register it. In the split second after Green finishes his question, Red has tackled him to the floor. He wants to make sure he’s not dreaming.

He feels a hand on his chest and savors the touch until he’s shoved off. Red hears Green mutter some choice words and hide a blush that Red hopes is more than mere embarrassment. He remains on the floor, waiting for Green to extend a hand to lift him to his feet, but Green doesn’t. He turns around and says something, and Red finally notices the two children at the door.

* * *

Other Ending:

The sunlight wakes him. It’s exactly dawn, Red knows. Green is the kind of person to position his bed to make the most of a natural alarm clock. 

The room is empty. Red imagines what Green’s morning routine would be like. He’d roll off the bed, use his hand to brush out some of kinks in his hair, and make the bed. Would he have to put on a shirt? Red fails to avoid imagining Green sleeping shirtless and now he’s hiding his blush with the covers as if he weren’t alone in Green’s bed. 

He tries to go back to sleep, but the sunlight is unforgiving and Red doesn’t reach for the blinds. Part of him knows sleep makes time go faster, and the other part is screaming at him to do something-anything-besides mope. Neither side wins, so Red suffers, wide awake. 


End file.
